Into The Game
by Darkwarrior1010
Summary: When Jade Sheikh and her 6 friends are sucked into the fantasy world of Azeroth, how will they get out? How will they find each other and get back together when only Jade has ever played WoW? Can they survive the WORLD OF WARCRAFT?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: There is a lesbian couple in this story, if you have problems with that then you don't need to read this. This is based off me and my friends and my friends, don't you dare judge or I will rip out your tongue and feed it to my zombie army! mwahahaha**

**On a brighter note~**

**Thx for reading this, Please enjoy and spend a few minutes to review!**

Yawning, I clicked the log out button. "Cya Twillis" Said the disembodied voice. I smiled. Of course, Shadowz; the guild leader ingame would be the only one to really respond to my 'good night' in Ventrilo, our guild's (Tailed Invaders) voice chat program of choice.

My real name is Jade. My parents always seemed to have loved gemstones, so when they had a baby girl they thought of Jade, So my name is Jade Sheikh. And that pixelated thin girl standing on the screen is Twillis, my level 90 human mage, on world of warcraft.

She looks a lot like me in real life, with short black hair, green eyes, and a nice tanned body that can make guys my age stare. I'm 16, a nerd, and the only one out of all my friends who plays world of warcraft, as all people I've tried to get into it have either not played it enough or disliked the game after playing it for a bit.

The only 2 differences between us is obviously that she is in a video game and I'm actually real. The other is that Twillis is so skinny you would think she only ate 1 meal a day between fighting dragons all day. She wore a long, purple robe that covered most of her body, which was amazing considering how many female toons, or characters were dressed up like sluts.

Her headpiece was a weird mask that resembled something from egypt. Of course it didn't really match much of the other set but it was a pretty good transmog in her opinion.

I got off my computer and looked at my phone, apparently a friend had texted me earlier, during my raid on Firelands. When I checked it I saw a new message from Rosaline. Rosaline was one of my best friends…Who also did not play world of warcraft.

It was somewhat lonely, except for my friend Baybee Henson. She had tried world of warcraft, but has only had a small experience with the game and didn't have the money to pay for it. Of course my parents pay for my account.

When I checked the message it was just Rosaline asking me what the biology test was about, I responded with a 'biology, duh' Before adding 'classification of organisms' A few seconds after I sent the text she texted me back 'k thx' I sighed and looked at the clock on the phone. 9:30, and there was of course a biology test tomarrow.

I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, my dreams that were normally there were gone, leaving my sleep nothing but a blank gray void that skipped the time.

When I walked into school the next day all 6 of my friends were already there. Baybee Henson: A tall, girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Krista stancil: A quirky smaller girl who was about the same size as me, which was average, with medium blonde hair. Rossie Sakai: A weird, awkward girl who always made me laugh that was going out with Baybee. Rosaline Montoya: The same girl who texted me last night about the biology test, a tall red-head who was no doubt the sanest out of all of us. Serece Seeger: One of the tallest in the group, childish on the inside but funny and cheerful. And last but not least Shay Gray: The smallest in our group, with dark brown hair and resembled a little mouse.

They were all crazy, no doubt about that. But they were my friends and to an extent…My family. And it was this family that I was spending all of drama-filled high school with.

(Little did I know that what was about to happen with my game would include all six of my non-gaming friends)

"Hey what's up sweetie" Baybee asked when I arrived with the rest of them. I observed the group carefully. Rossie was sitting on Baybee's lap. Krista was chatting with Shay farther down the table, Rosaline hanging around Shay, observing the conversation while at the same time not paying attention. Serece was reading a volume of _Vampire Knight_.

I smiled, these are my friends. "Not much Baybee, are you ready for the biology test today in Mr. Sekelsky's class?" Baybee's eyes widened and she facepalmed "Grrr! No I didn't study at all" I started laughing. "Well, good luck then"

The bell rang and we all went to class. The rest of the day passed without event. When I got home I looked at the driveway, no one was around. I grinned, today was Tuesday, and WoW just had a new patch that introduced the new LFR(Looking for Raid) : Seige Of Orgrimmar.

I knew so much lore about the game I was the epitome of a nerd. So the whole expansion, mists of pandaria, forcued on how the horde and alliance found an ancient island shrouded in mists. When they crash landed on the island they found the pandaren, a wise race of well…Fat pandas.

The fat pandas are so wise and great that they teach the horde and alliance the meaning of conquering their fears and fighting without hatred, hatred that is being stirred up by the horde leader Garrosh Hellscream.

Garrosh is the final raid boss of the expansion… And the guy that Twillis gets to kill. Seige of Orgrimmar is that endgame raid and she was looking forward to starting it.

I rushed down the stairs and turned on my computer, 3 TB memory and the highest graphics card that you could buy made WoW look awesome. I started the game, put in my password to log in, and scrolled through the character selection list.

There was Twillis, my main character. Along with my two alts (alternative characters) I have a blood elf rogue, and a pandaren hunter. I chose Twillis and watched as the quest popped up asking me to go to the inside of the raid…I had been waiting a whole year for this.

I spent the next few hours till my parents came home waiting for my LFR que to pop, it did. And I went into the raid. We wiped multiple times, and it was a hour before we finally beat the first wing.

After that I had little to do, my character was geared nicely and had just finished all that was worth doing, I sighed and brought up google chrome to read the stories available on the website. My favorite was always the mantid one _Death From Above._

All of a sudden… A new tab popped up, I prepared to close it out. I had no use for advertisements that would give this computer a virus. It showed _**World Of Warcraft: The next level**_. This confused me, I had never heard anything on this, and when I checked the website nothing about it came up. A question showed below it.

Congratulations, you have been chosen to participate in World Of Warcraft: The next level. This is the same game… But alot, alot realer. Do you accept the request?

Below it was a yes or a no, I clicked yes, curious as to what on earth was going on. Another line of text popped up.

Thank you for agreeing to participate, would you like to invite your friends to play?

Voices began to whisper in my head at this point, repeating what was on the screen. This freaked me out greatly. I clicked No.

Thank you for agreeing to participate, would you like to invite your friends to play?

It would not leave. I tried to close the tab, but the tab would not close…At all. I gave up and clicked yes. This sparked the screen to turn pink, and the voice grew even louder, and more creepy. Red letters appeared on the screen.

The Game will arrive tomarrow.

I quickly forced-shut off the computer as the computer froze after that, I started freaking out even more and when dinner was called, I had no appetite. I excused myself from the table and ran downstairs to go to sleep, by then I was shaking.

What on earth just happened! I could not stop shaking nor could I fall asleep to get away from it. I tried to shove it into the back of my head, or convince myself that what just occurred was no big deal, but that didn't work.

So I was up all night.

When I woke up the next day I couldn't remember what happened to me the night before, so I got ready as usual and left for school. When I saw my friends I finally remembered everything. Were they going to be included too?

I ran over to them crying, they turned their attention to me and started to ask what was wrong. "Jade are you all right!?" Shay asked me, looking concerned. I didn't answer, I knew I would sound like I had lost my mind.

They spent the next few minutes comforting me and asking me what happened, but I didn't tell them a thing. The bell rang. "Jade, I don't know if you can make it with whatever is going on, but theres a football game tonight" One of Rosaline's friend's played football, and she and the others were going tonight.

"I don't know Rosie" I always called Rosaline; Rosie when I didn't want to say her full name. "But ill try to make it" I didn't want to let them worry, even though I was doing nothing but worrying. Maybe if I wasn't home tonight then I couldn't be taken away, and they wouldn't either.

I tried to be more cheerful after that for the rest of the school day, but as usual my friends could tell that something was still wrong with me. But they said nothing now, even though sometimes I liked them begging me to explain what was wrong.

Nothing happened, I was relieved about that. By the time school ended I was confident that nothing had happened and I was over exaggerating. I could do that. I said goodbye to them as I was walking to my bus and went home.

I had asked my parents when they got home if we got any mail. "Hey when did you guys last check the mail?" My dad looked at me "Umm yesterday, Why?" I gulped. "No reason" My mom looked at me, confused. "Well Jade, I guess you can so check it today if you are expecting to get something" I shook my head "I'm not!" I snapped a bit too quickly.

"Jade Mae Sheikh! Do not talk to us like that!" My mom yelled at me and my dad frowned. "I'm so sorry, I just had a bad day okay?" My mom's expression softened and she sighed. "Whatever, I'm sorry honey" I muttered a quick "I love you" and ran downstairs.

I ignored the computer altogether. I didn't want to get on after what happened the night before, and I didn't have time if I was going to the football game, after constantly begging my parents to drive me my mom finally agreed.

On the way there, the earth shook, almost like a shudder. My mom's expression changed from bored to concerned. "Are you sure we should go tonight?"

"Yes mom" I replied quickly and in monotony. "I do have to" My mom opened her mouth as if about to say something, but kept her mouth shut. She knew that if she kept it up we would just fight. "Well then, remember no boys"

I groaned "Of course not mom" and she smiled, satisfied. Was that her whole goal from the start? I didn't care, it's not as if boys was on my mind anyway. The earth shuddered a few more times, and I had to argue with my mom about continuing.

When I got there it was still pretty early, I said goodbye to my mom and she drove off. I was going to get a ride home with a friend anyway. I searched the bleachers, and saw Krista sitting by herself, I rushed up the bleachers and when she saw me her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Heya Jade" Krista said, she looked relieved. I realized that by herself she must have been lonely. We spent the next hour talking as the others got here. All six of them, and I was the seventh.

The game started, it was us: The Hollyford Sparrows against the Westville badgers. I knew our team was skilled. It would be a piece of cake.

Suddenly the ground shook, harder then it had earlier today. I heard a scream fill the air, filled with panic and terror. And we all saw a rift appear in the ground. The bleachers started crumbling and we started to fall in. Baybee and Rossie were holding hands and screaming "I love you!" Krista tried to keep track of us, but I couldn't see Shay, or Serece.

The voice came up in my head again. _"The game is here, have fun"_ And then everything disappeared as I fell.

**Sorry if this chapter was really poor, I promise that the next chapters, ones actually spent inside Azeroth. Will be way better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone i hope you liked chapter 1! I never got any reviews *cough cough* So i don't really know. **

**Starting next chapter The PoV's will be in different characters, those of my friends. Next chapter I am going to be starting with Shay!**

**Please R&R and enjoy this chapter!**

When I opened my eyes all I saw was a wooden plank ceiling and felt an uncomfortable bed under me. I sat up, freezing as I realized something. I was in a strange, old fashioned room, in a purple robe. When I looked around the unfamiliar room I saw that it was really simple: a wooden chair sat next to a small table with a loaf of bread and an apple.

Other than that and the bed: a miserable piece of construction that was probably worse than a rock. The room was empty, devoid of decoration or anything else. I walked over to the sole window in the room. And was stunned by what I saw.

Walls and buildings of white stone surrounded this meek wooden building. They all had blue brick roofs that were proof of skilled, and unusual, workers. You definitely did not see construction like that everyday.

I had only seen this place on a computer screen, and been there only virtually. It was Stormwind, the greatest human city in all of azeroth, and the main city of the whole alliance! The whole city had been built of white stone. However the roofs were different depending on which district you were in.

The Trade district had blue roofs, the dwarven district brown. The mage's district was purple, the old town was red. The Cathedral district and the cathedral which earned it its name had yellow roofs. Then there was the graveyard, not much roofing at a graveyard.

I was determined to see more, I ran out of the room and down the stairs. The multitude of rooms and the people drinking and laughing made me assume it was an inn or tavern. I was amazed. A group of dwarves were sitting around a table drinking ale. 3 males and 2 females, the males all had black hair with varying sizes of beards. The smallest beard was a small goatee. A blonde and a red head were the females.

I smiled; I had always liked the idea of dwarves. They reminded me of Shay, but I pushed the thought away. Shay would definitely NOT respond well to that comment. Two draenei women in shining plate armor were talking about something I couldn't understand (it was in draenei)

A tall, slender woman with honey blonde hair and a pretty blue dress walked up to me. It was pretty obvious that she was the innkeeper's wife, because despite the first look of beauty one could see signs of aging. This girl was in her late 30's at least.

"Greetings adventurer, how was your rest?" The woman asked me. I nodded to her respectfully "It was great, which tavern is this?" I lied about the quality of rest, I would take a modern day bed anyday. The woman looked at me strangely, before breaking into laughter. This was confusing to me.

"You are in the gilded rose of course!" I immediately turned red, obviously a normal person wouldn't rent a room at an inn she didn't even know the name of. "I'm sorry miss, my mistake, I had a blonde moment ha-ha" I joked with her, trying to seem funny.

"What? A blonde moment?" The woman asked me curiously. I could see confusion in her gaze. I froze and inwardly scolded myself. Obviously that was a modern day term… In a medieval time period. "um… err forget it, can I have some water?" I asked, changing the subject.

To my relief she nodded and went to fetch me a cup of water. I sighed and stretched for the first time that morning. I also took in the surroundings. There was the same plain wooden interior as my room, but a lot more decorated. With some tapestries that depicted multiple things, like one that was supposed to be some kind of fight.

I then saw, in the corner of the room. There was a large table with a massive scarred man. He was showing off his battle trophies to a swooning group of girls. It was slightly pathetic, but I thought that this guy would have some information. He had as many trophies as scars marring his body, which was a disgustingly large amount.

Before I could begin walking over, the woman came back and handed me the water. "That will be 3 copper miss" the woman used the most friendly voice she could muster, but I knew if I didn't pay there would be trouble. Did I even have any money? I looked around my robe for something that could hold money, sighing in relief as I found a bag of clanging money around the belt on my waist.

I handed her the copper quickly, took the water, and turned away. Quickly heading towards the man I sat down at his table. He looked up as I approached. "Haha, another little girl here to see my victories" He smiled at me and winked, which made me shudder. I hated this man right away. "Tell me more about the trophies, please?" I asked him. The man grinned and looked through his large bag. Pulling out a large white tooth

"Now this, this is the tooth of a dragon! A black dragon if I remember correctly, the fire he breathed upon me nothing compared to the damage I did to him" I doubted that statement, all dragons were going to be very difficult to kill. But I smiled impressively and stared at him in pretend awe.

"Do you have anything, from…From beyond the mists? You know…On pandaria?" One of the ladies, a long black haired girl who was really short asked. He turned his gaze from me to her. "Aye lass, lemme look" He purred, searching through his bag yet again.

He pulled up a scale, it was large, and shone sapphire light. It was gleaming and beautiful. It's a good thing Serece hadn't seen it, she might have stolen it right out of his hands. "it's a cloud serpent scale, a blue one" The man said. "I searched through the jade forests for months before I stumbled upon a live serpent. Little did I know that was the mount of one of those Jade serpent monks haha!"

The girls around him burst into laughter, I did too. Mine wasn't real though. After spending what must have been a few hours in there trying to get information about current events, I realized this man was nothing but a sleezy pervert. I got up and began to leave, before a large hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Now where do you think your going lass? We still gotta have fun!" The man winked at me and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "No, I refuse to stay here, I have somewhere I must be" I muttered to him, not even trying to push the disgust out of my voice.

"I did not say you could leave!" He growled and yanked me back. He slapped me across my face, which made me angry. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DUMB PERVE!" I yelled and felt weird energy rush through me. A set of words ran through my mind and when I muttered them I heard a cackling and heat. I looked at my free hand and gasped as flames enveloped it. But they didn't hurt, I flicked my hand at the man's face and the fire flew away from my hand and smote the guy in the chest, making him stumble backwards and fall unconscious.

"Eeek, a mage!" Screamed one girl, while a couple of others fainted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Me and several of the women who were still awake turned away from the fainted man and looked towards the sound of the voice. A rough looking man wandered out, his hair was wild and his eyes glowed with displeasure. At his side was the woman I was talking to earlier.

"I'm…I'm sorry sir" I stammered at the man, clearly he was the innkeeper. "I was just leaving when this man" I gestured with my hands at the unconscious man. "Grabbed me, so I retaliated with a fireball and knocked him out" I said as calmly as I could.

The man stroked his beard in a weird way and let out a huge 'hmmmmm'. It reminded me of something you would see in a movie or whatever. The whole room was silent, and I felt the gazes of everyone on me.

The man looked up "Get out of my tavern, never come in again, and you will hold no charges" I sighed in relief. I would hate my first day… _Wait a second_ I thought. _How long am I going to be here?_ Of course I had always loved WoW and thought It would be really cool to be inside it, I never thought I would actually be in it.

I didn't wait for him to say it twice, I curtsied (seems to be the right thing to do in a medieval time period) and left the tavern quickly, blinking as the sun hit my eyes and the brightness startled me.

When my eyes had finally adjusted I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue with a shining golden sun, it all seemed so real. Looking around what must have been the trade district I saw merchants and townsfolk, dressed in gorgeous finery for the merchant and plain simple clothes for the farmers and commoners.

I felt excitement run through me, like thunder shocks but a lot more pleasant. I wanted to explore, I didn't know how long it was going to last so I might as well make use of the time I had here. _This is going to be the best day of my life!_

Smiling I walked over to the merchant stalls. One merchant was selling a wide variety of cheeses: Darnassan bleu the cheese made by the swift night elves. Stormwind Brie the human made cheese native to Stormwind. Dalaran Sharp made by some of the best magical cheesemakers in dalaran.

Everything was there! I rushed over there and looked at them. I loved cheese and I wondered what the cheese in the game tasted like. "Excuse me sir, how much for the Dalaran sharp?" The merchant, a plump man with a large brown mustache and graying hair looked at me bored. "About a silver"

I looked through my coin pouch, pulled out a silver looking coin. If I remembered correctly (Which I usually do, again game nerd) a hundred copper meant one silver. And one hundred silver equaled a gold piece. I dropped it on the table and grabbed the cheese.

I didn't hesitate at all as I tore off a little bit and nibbled on it. It was way better than I thought it would be, but not as fresh. I guessed that lack of immediate refrigeration was to blame for that. Regardless I wandered around the sitting while eating my purchase.

I saw the glorious bank of stormwind, the great palace located on top of a hill where the King and prince would normally be. And between getting lost I also saw the grand cathedral in the cathedral district. It was awesome!

My last visit around the town was at the docks, I smelled the fresh sea-breeze air and looked at the ships docked. There was night elven ships, graceful small ships that were built for speed. They were purple and blue themed and overall very beautiful. The human made ships were cruder in appearance, built for war and toughness but also having their own graceful appeal.

"Ouch! Woah, Woah!" I yelled as I was pushed forward, almost off the edge of the docks. "Ouff, excuse me" Huffed a small squeaky voice. It was too late though, the loss of balance and gravity pulled me into the ocean.

_Great! Now Im soaked!_ I screamed in my mind as the water greeted me, I swam up to the surface and spat out a mouthful of salt water I had gotten in my mouth during the dive. "What was that for? Oh." I scowled then looking in surprise at the person who pushed me.

It was a gnome, a small person that I could probably punt off the docks and score a touchdown at a football game. It was tempting too, so tempting just to punt the gnome I almost started laughing. The gnome stared at me and when my face lit up about laugh she glared at me even more at asked "Whats so funny?"

Of course her temper tantrum only made me have to try harder to fight back the growing laughs. "I'm so sorry little gir…" She never let me finish.

I climbed out of the water by then, so the little gnome girl ran back over to me and gave me a roundhouse kick to the crotch. It was so painful I fell backwards, back into the huge ocean that I was previously in.

I came back up as before "What was that for?" I nearly screamed at her. She grinned and said to me "Whose laughing now?" Before gathering up her stuff and leaving.

I got up once again and sighed. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought_ I sat there for awhile drying off in the setting sun. Realizing that nearly the whole day had passed and I doubt there was a room waiting for me at the inn I was just at.

"Awww man! Now what am I supposed to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! This is Shay's PoV. **

**(Sorry Shay if i didn't portray you right! I tried and probably failed again, I meant to have you use your favorite word alot more but I didn't want to change this from rating T to M because of language, I still used some language though because you would)**

"For crying out loud" I muttered as I continued cutting through the lush vegetation in front of me. Wincing again as I saw my 'changed' skin tone. I had some pathetic dark purple skin with now midnight black hair. When I had woken up I had a long one-handed sword and a shield. And when I reached up to feel my ears I felt they were pointed! Like some type of freaking elf!

The first thing I tried to do was build a shelter, but when I tried find some branches or something the first thing I noticed was the size of the trees. Oh my god the trees were humongous. The lowest branches were way higher than me. It was ridiculous; the only good thing about this was my increased height.

I am naturally short, so being taller seemed great for me at first. But compared to these trees I still feel freaking short it's ridiculous. It doesn't really matter, Baybee always complained about being too tall, now I can actually see why. I still don't know how my face or some other things appear, I haven't found a single puddle or anything I can use to see my reflection.

"Where am I? Last time I checked this wasn't Hollyford" I muttered. The forest seemed to be dimly lit, in a dark night since I woke up… Which I'm sure was a while ago, but there was no sign of a sun coming up. Despite the obvious nighttime I felt so much energy, I was normally tired during the night… Make that all the time. But I wasn't now.

All I had now was chain mail armor, which felt heavy and uncomfortable. I would have taken it off but I had nothing to change into, and running around a dark forest naked seemed really unappealing. I looked around for something else to make a shelter out of but found nothing but more and more grass and brambles. _I might as well just wander around then aimlessly_ I thought sarcastically.

The wind blew through the forest, shaking the trees and causing a rustling that was actually somewhat soothing. I heard no animals, though signs of their presence were everywhere. The footprints imprinted in the grass, trails through the forest that was clearly animal made and twisted and turned and were otherwise very confusing.

_I wish I at least had a compass or something._ I thought. _But I have to make do without one. This is such BS if its some kind of prank ill kill someone._ I somehow knew this wasn't a prank, it would be impossible for it to be a prank.

A rustling in the nearby bushes startled me, and I tightened my grip on my sword and shield. Something was nearby. I tried to think but apparently I didn't need to as my body instinctively crouched down into the long grass and felt myself blend into the shadows.

I heard a rough chuckling and saw a pair of glowing amber eyes. "Nice try, but shadowmeld won't work on me" the rough voice said. Knowing it was useless anyway I got up, but was still stiff and on edge, ready to sprint if I needed to.

"What's shadowmeld?" I asked him. He, at least I assumed it was a he grinned in reply and was trying not to laugh. I frowned "What's so funny Yellow-eye? You got a Freaking problem?" He obviously didn't find it funny. He frowned back and stepped out into the open.

I didn't expect what appeared before me. Pale bluish skin and the same amber eyes, He had the same pointed ears I felt on me. His face was rough yet graceful and his body was lithe and masculine. The words _Cute Boy! Cute Boy! Cute Boy! _Kept going off in my head. He was young, at least from what I could tell. And his hair was a rich dark green, like the fir trees back home.

"Who are you?" I stammered, startled by his alien appearance.

His features softened "My name is Delorion, what is yours?" He asked me back.

"Umm hold on, what are you?" I wouldn't just give my name away instantly.

Delorion smiled sadly "I am a night elf, just like you or as we call ourselves, _Kaldorei_" I stared at him in disbelief. "Kal-whatever, whats that?" Delorion beckoned to me, and for some reason my body followed.

He led me on a trail, a weird one. It had more twists and turns then any of the ones id encountered before. By now I was tiring, and I just wanted somewhere to rest. But I still kept going because I really wanted to see what he had to show me.

Before I had to hack my way through all sorts of growth like brambles and vines and everything of the sort, but here it was like it actually MOVED out of mine and Delorion's way. Before I had to be careful to avoid any animals cause I wasn't sure how dangerous the area was, I don't think there was any animals that saw us. We kept to a path near the trees, darting from shadow to shadow.

His agility surprised me, mine did too. At first I didn't think I could keep up with the graceful jumps and spins the hike through the woods required. But when we got to it I could keep up just as easily as he did. It was awesome!

I was ready to complain of tiredness when we finished climbing up the last of the way up a hill and gasped at what I saw. A beautiful lake that sparkled like none I've seen near Hollyford or anywhere else but here. The clear blue waters glittered almost magically, was I in a fairytale land or something?

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ask Delorion. I looked at him, his face was illuminated by the shining water. He looked so cute, but I shoved the thought aside. He was a elf, who fell in love with a elf? Well besides another elf.

"By the way, what is your name? You never told me" He added. He began walking down to the lake, with me following soundlessly. I still didn't trust him with my name… Maybe… Just maybe. "You never did tell me what Shadowmeld was" I countered. I saw amusement flash in his eyes, his strange amber eyes.

"Its what you did when you heard me, its when one of us blends in with the shadows. Its easy to do here and all Kaldorei are capable of it. Except for me" Delorion had a strange gleam in his eye when he finished, but shrugged and turned to me. Why couldn't Delorion do it? What about him was so different other than the fact he was some species of elf?

"Where is here?" I asked, determined to put off me answering my name to this alien stranger. He looked at me curiously. "This is Teldrassil, homeland of the Night elves" "Teldrassil? I never heard of it" Delorion nodded. "You don't seem to be of this world. I noticed"

_This world?_ I took a step back, startled. "Wha-What do you mean?" Delorion sighed and his amber eyes suddenly grew a wise knowing, as if he could see right through me. "You are not from Azeroth" _Where am i?! _Delorion took another step towards me "Please, tell me your name"

I was too shocked to care this time "Shay, Shay Gray" I whispered, I thought he wouldn't be able to hear… But he did. "Shay, that's a beautiful name" Delorion gestured to the water and I gasped.

I hadn't seen how my facial features had changed, but now that I had I couldn't believe them. I didn't have my same pretty brown eyes lined by blue. But they were glowing silver… My face looked just as alien as Delorion's. I really was one of them.

What the hell was happening!

**Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than usual, next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4, to prevent the storyline from moving super slow, i'm going to have two character's PoV's per chapter. That also means that all my chapters are going to be bigger! **

**Theres going to be a new WoW expansion! I just found out this morning and i am so excited! I still haven't killed Garrosh though i still need to do that but all my LFR ques take forever! Look at the wow website if you haven't yet and check out the next xpac it looks sooo awesome! Go to the site and view the release video its well worth it!**

**I apologize to both Rosaline and Krista if i messed you guys up at all.**

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

I opened my eyes with a start. Feeling warm gray coarse but soft fur, a gray pelt that rose and fell gently was layed out next to me with my head resting gently on its flank. My pretty ginger curls stood out against the dark fur.

The sun was filtered through the trees not too bright but allowing the warmth to shower me. I yawned softly and got up slowly, a cool breeze chilled me but it passed by quickly. I really hated the cold weather. And then I realized… I was in the middle of nowhere… Where was civilization? Was there any nearby?

I stiffened when heard a rough yip behind me and turned around. In front of me, sitting up with a wagging tail was a larger than average gray wolf. It had deep green emerald eyes that were clearly intelligent that gazed at me obediently.

"Oh my god." Had that wolf been there this whole time? I waited frozen on the spot for the wolf to attack me, but he never did… Or was it a she? After close inspection it looked like a male so I just stuck with it.

I searched for something to distract him so I picked up a stick. It was medium sized and slightly heavy, but it would work. The wolf's eyes lit up at the sight of the stick and it started panting heavily in anticipation.

I waved the stick around experimentally and its green eyes followed it around eagerly. I threw it as hard as I possibly could and the wolf quickly took after it with startling speed and agility. A large grin appeared at my face as I imagined the wolf chasing the stick only to lose it.

And then I remembered the whole point of the stick, I looked around for something to use to shoot it. I saw something out of the corner of my eye near a large oak tree and dived for it. Grabbing what appeared to be a crossbow. How did you use one of those? You just pull the trigger for it or whatever after you stocked it with an arrow right?

I got up with the crossbow in my hands and tried to ready it. I didn't want to shoot such a beautiful creature but I didn't want to be eaten either. I pushed the ginger curls that were getting in my face away behind my ears and aimed the crossbow right where the wolf was supposed to return from.

I heard a triumphant howl and the bushes rustled as the wolf came back. _The wolf was really fast, and it actually found the stick. _The words rang through my head. I was growing more and more impressed by the wolf by the yips and ecstatic barks heralded him. I waited for the bushes in front of me to part, for the flash of gray fur to aim for right in the forehead.

And the wolf sprang out, stick held tightly in his jaws, eyes bright with the thrill of the chase. It scrambled to a halt a few inches in front of me, which made me leap backwards instinctively, and dropped the stick. It looked at me cheerfully and panted. In surprise I lowered my crossbow and gaped at the dog. It thought we were playing fetch!

After the initial surprise was over I looked at the wolf curiously, it was just sitting there and pawing at the ground.

"Come wolf." I commanded him. I was unsure of where the sudden daring had come from to actually command a wolf, or my foolishness that the wolf would actually understand me. But the wolf actually came to me. Its every step was filled with grace and purpose. Its gaze never left me for a single moment.

"good boy." I told it and the wolf nuzzled me and that's when my increased size and the full size of the wolf became startled me. I must have grown a couple inches, and I was already pretty tall before. Or at least that's what my friend Jade told me.

"So I suppose you are going to keep following me right big guy?" I asked it, then immediately blushed in embarrassment. I can't believe I was actually talking to a wolf and expecting it to talk back or something.

"Do you have a name, hmm I suppose ill have to give you one, how about Aero?" I asked it. The dog let out a bark-howl that slightly freaked me out, but I would have to get used to it.

"I guess you approve hehe my name is Rosaline." I smiled, I think me and this mutt might actually work out!

Aero turned away from my and headed towards the tree I found the crossbow nearby he pawed at the ground near some of the thick brown roots that were stretching out of the tree. Upon closer inspection the tree was slightly uprooted, the crossbow had been found next to some of the uplifted roots while the dog was pulling what appeared to be a rugged brown bag.

"Whatcha got there Aero?" I asked curiously. Aero slowly dragged the bag over to me with some effort, proving his strength wasn't as good as his speed. Without caring what might be in it I carefully grabbed the bag from Aero and opened it.

In it were a couple apples, a carrot, some jerky of some kind and a waterskin that was full of clean, clear water. As well as a fully stocked quiver which with great difficulty, was strapped on. I knew I would keep the crossbow in case I had to deal with any non-friendly creatures if there were any. And a compass and a rough black fur blanket.

I knew that

So I was in the middle of nowhere with a wolf that I am just guessing won't eat me and with no civilization in sight. Things were just going great weren't they? I gathered the stuff together and decided that my best bet was to seek out any civilization, there had to be some somewhere right?

"Come on Aero, Come on boy!" I told the dog cheerfully" Aero followed me with perfect obedience, nuzzling my side and following right next to me.

After a while of walking I entered a small little… Village? It looked like something you would see in medieval times. It had buildings made out of plain wood and white stone. It really made you wonder if these guys were basically living under a rock. I looked around and saw a couple signs that told of the different services of the shop. I wandered into one and was greeted by drunk laughter and boisterous sounds.

There was a large amount of men in the room; most of them were battle hardened with young women in maid outfits bringing them drinks and food.

"Welcome young hunter! To the Lion's Pride inn!" shouted a older man. He was bald on the top of his head but brown-silver hair grew on the sides. He appeared to be a tough but optimistic man and eyed her curiously.

"Ummm what's a hunter?" I asked the man, pushing my way through the crowd. I attracted the stares of most of the 'barbarians' which unnerved me greatly. However with Aero next to me no one made a move, if they tried Aero snapped at them feverishly and I had to slap him away from the men a few times.

"This place is creepy." I muttered under my breath. Thank god no one heard me at all otherwise there would most likely be even more attention based on me. Aero obviously heard me and whined.

The man laughed and wiped a finger over a tear that had appeared from the laughter. He was obviously amused. I went up to him and took a seat, Aero laid down next to the seat and looked around suspiciously.

"What's a hunter that's a good one, what do you think you are lass? With that pet of yours and all" He winked at me and a shiver ran through me.

"My name is Farley, I'm the innkeeper wha-" I looked around hesitantly "-Rosaline, what's going on here… Farley?" Farley shook his head.

"It's a tavern, what did you expect lass." His exasperated tone said everything. I was getting on his nerves.

"Whatever, did you want a nice pint of ale, food or a room?" Farley changed the subject, choosing to get down to business.

The idea of drinking alcohol disgusted me, I was still a minor after all.

"But I'm a minor still, haven't you noticed?" I asked him. He frowned and shook his head.

"No lass, you look very much over eighteen, more than over the age to drink." I looked at him in horror, _what?_

"Umm then ill just take a room." I said uneasily.

"You got the gold to pay for that? 30 copper a night, pretty cheap right?" Farley had a greedy look in his eye "You don't get the room unless you pay, or I suppose you can, if you can do a task for me tomorrow"

I didn't have any money of the sort. _I'm going to just have to take the task, if I want to sleep in an actual bed._ "what's the task?" _Ugh I hope this man isn't some pervert trying to do… Um yeah._ But Farley seemed alright.

"I got a batch of meat and mead to deliver to the Gilded Rose in Stormwind city, can you handle it?" I could tell he was joking at the difficulty but shook my head and he looked at me with curious eyes with hints of disappointment.

"What? You don't know where Stormwind is? By the light where are you from lass?" Farley was obviously tired of dealing with me but when I shrugged he gave a long heavy sigh, and just handed me a scroll. I unrolled it.

It showed where I apparently was, a small town named Goldshire. On the map there was a long road that lead to a huge city that was labled Stormwind City.

"Not too hard lass, get upstairs and enjoy your room, I assume you are accepting anyway." I just nodded at him, unsure on what on earth was going on. I rushed out of the room as soon as possible, and raced as if I had all those warriors chasing me up the stairs to a bed.

Aero followed after me, he picked up my confusion and just nuzzled my hand. I smiled at him even though the nervous feeling still hadn't left me. "I hope this is a dream."

I got into the bed with Aero lying down at the side of the bed. I was too confused to eat or drink I was just hoping that if I went to sleep I would wake up in my own bed in REAL LIFE.

* * *

With a roar my claws plunged into the boars hide. It shrieked wildly and flailed in vain. My lithe cat body was thrown back as its huge tusks slammed into my head and I shook it madly. I growled at the yellow-pelted boar whose was supposed to have died already.

_How did I even get this way?_ The words rang in my head. I woke up like some kind of werewolf to turn into a cat and get caught up with a boar… I was pretty sure that wasn't normal… _But this is kinda awesome! _

The boar stomped on the ground with a hoof and grinded against the soft dirt, it was going to charge. With another shriek it charged me, I let out another roar and charged for it as well. At the last second I nimbly dodged out of the way and spun around with the scent of blood on my tongue, leapt at it.

I landed on its back and sunk my teeth into its neck. I felt the taste of blood on my tongue. I had never felt or tasted it and I certainly never thought I would. But it didn't seem all that bad actually. I felt the boar's life energy drain from its body.

Instead of digging in however I felt my cat claws loose their cat-ness and take on long, humanoid claws. I stood up on hind legs and my teeth turned more canine. My brown cat fur became red-brown as my features turned from feline to canine. I let out an instinctive howl and observed my kill.

How on earth was one supposed to eat like a wild animal…? Well I suppose it couldn't be too bad based on what I actually felt as a wild animal but for some reason the idea seemed off to me. Even killing the animal seemed off to me now.

But if I could turn into animals and someone tried to eat me I would be pretty upset about that too. I frowned at the carcass, starting to feel guilty. After standing there for a while contemplating the moralities of eating a dead animal as a cat animal or this strange werewolf form I just turned away. I couldn't do it.

I just wanted to get away from the carcass now. I willed myself to turn into something fast, quick, something that would definitely get me away from here. I wasn't sure what form that would take, but right now I would take any form.

I felt something push upward in my head, and when I raised my hands to feel my head I felt… Antlers sprouting from my head, that wasn't all too. My hands were pulled down too as I lost balance and my hands and feet were turning into hooves.

_I am a… Stag?_

Great, so I just killed some lame creature that was often perceived as prey only to turn into one that technically was prey. I sprang through the trees, trying to clear distance from myself and the animal.

Normally a dead animal wouldn't bother me much. But for some reason a deep instinctual part of me grieved, and rebelled, against the thought of savagely killing and eating an animal. I didn't have it before, but then again I wasn't a shape-shifting werewolf before either.

I was in a dark, dimly lit forest that most likely had sun, but there were so many trees that no sun reached down here. It was beautiful though.

I was able to follow my animal instincts through the various beast trails throughout the woods. There didn't seem to be many other animals giving me trouble, I wonder what was up? I kept feeling an urge to go somewhere. So I followed that instinct.

I ran at the fastest speed I could run, seeing in the corners of my eyes the forest blur past me. I noticed, not for the first time, that despite being an animal I could see color. Weren't animals supposed to be color blind?

I burst out of the trees and into a clearing, a grassy ridge was in front of me. The wind blew softly causing ripples of a grass sea.

I heard voices above me, at the top of the ridge. I turned from deer to wolf, then from wolf to cat. I recalled earlier in the morning, stalking the pig silently, almost like a shadow. I could sneak up on these people as well.

I climbed the ridge carefully. The voices got louder and louder as I got closer.

"You are not from azeroth." said a male voice. _Whats azeroth?_ I thought as I continued. There was something in reply but I couldn't catch it. I heard nothing else while I was continuing to climb but when I reached the top I crouched in a bush and looked at the ones talking.

There were two people, or whatever they were, standing a few feet in front of me talking. One of them: A tall pale-blue skinned guy with pointy ears and amber eyes had a deep green robe with Dark green hair. The other was a lithe, obviously irritated female who also possessed pointy ears and weird eyes except her eyes were silver and her skin was more of a purple, with raven black hair.

When I turned my gaze back to the male, he was no longer that elf-thing. In his place instead was a large reptile. Huge claws, fierce serrated teeth from a gigantic emerald green scaly hide. A large mace-like tail that swung from one side to another was definitely startling. With large wings that were obviously used for flight.

I took a step back, cracking a twig beneath my paw my eyes were glued to the dragon. I froze, but they hadn't seemed to notice. I blinked and when I look back at him there was no longer a dragon, But the same elf from earlier.

_This guy was really a dragon? What was that vision?_

The female opened her mouth to speak, and I turned my gaze to her. I heard her whisper back to him.

"My name is Shay, Shay Gray." The female whispered softly.

_Shay_. My eyes widened, I instantly thought of a dark-haired, short girl who was one of my friends, back before… Whatever happened, happened.

"Shay?" By then I had turned to what I thought was my main form, but then I realized I had changed to a human, an actual human form. My features were the same too, I had blonde hair, blue eyes and now Shay and the guy were taller than me.

The female turned around. The guy looked at me as well.

"Who are you?" Shay looked at me, shocked.

"Krista." I answered simply.


End file.
